Nietykalna Untouchable
by FallenXMen
Summary: NIE o Rogue, chociaż może się tak kojarzyć przez tytuł. OC z naszej rzeczywistości, na początku nie zapowiada się na X-Men ale obiecuję, że będzie :  Klasa T przez brutalne sceny i demoralizację xD Kategoria horror właśnie przez krwistość. I own only OC.
1. Kontrola

Fallen:

Nietykalna

Rozdzial I

Kontrola

Miała dość. Po prostu dość. Wszystkiego: tego żałosnego życia jakie była zmuszona prowadzić, tych słodkich słówek które słyszała i które sama musiała wypowiadać. Regół, etykiet, norm i zasad do których przestrzegania była zmuszana. W końcu powiedziała sobie: dość. Koniec z tym narzucanym dobrem i miłosierdziem. Czas pozwolić Fallen przejąć kontrolę. Tej dawnej Fallen, którą kiedyś była w głębi, którą ceniła, z której była dumna. Jej zła strona w końcu uzyskała pełny dostęp do zmysłów, za zgodą Pauli. Wiedziała, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Wystarczył maleńki bodziec. I wszystko straciło dawne znaczenie. Wszystko straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie...

Wiedziała od czego chce zacząć. Oj, jak dobrze to wiedziała...

Nie wysilając się na taktowne otworzenie drzwi weszła z trzaskiem do pokoju swoich rodziców gdzie znajdował się właśnie jej ojciec. Matka była w pracy, a on miał po nią pojechać za kilka minut. Zastała go siedzącego przy kominku z papierosem.

- Czemu trzaskasz? - popatrzył na nią z pretensją. Ona nic nie odpowiadając wzięła do ręki najdłuższą z katan służących tu głównie za ozdobę i obruciła nią kilka razy w podchodząc do czterdziesto dwu latka, który otworzył szerzej oczy. - Co ty robisz? Wiesz, że twoja matka nie lubi jak rusza się-

Urwał gdy końcówka miecza została wymierzona mu prosto między oczy. Jednak nadal brał to za żart.

- Wiesz, że czymś takim nic byś nie zdziałała? - zaśmiał się.

- A wiesz, że przebijanie kogoś tępym ostrzem boli najbardziej? - spytała zniżając katanę do jego gardła. - Jednak masz rację... - rzuciła broń na podłogę. - Dla ciebie potrzeba czegoś specjalnego - z tymi słowami wyszła.

Otworzyła szufladę na śtućce w kuchni i musnęła dłonią po rączkach noży tam będących, następnie wyjęła sporej wielkości tasak i przejechała opuszkiem palca po jego ostrzu. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że z opuszka spłynęły dwie krople krwi. Z tą zdobyczą wróciła do pokoju, gdzie jej ojciec jakby nigdy nic kończył zaczętego poprzednio papierosa.

- Po co ci to? - spytał widząc tasak.

- Śmieci nie mają głosu - szybkim ruchem ręki podcięła mu gardło, jednak jedynie na tyle, by krew zaczęła wolno spływać w dół jego szyi.

- C-co? - mężczyzna najpierw złapał się za gardło jednak w następnej chwili sięgnął by odebrać córce przedmiot. Dla niego niefortunnie chwycił za ostrze, co dziewczyna bez zastanowienia wykorzystała i energicznym pociągnięciem pozostawiła dość głęboką ranę na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni ojca, który po tym wstał i ze ślepą wściekłością próbował odebrać jej tasak.

Szybko jednak szpic ostrza znalazł się tuż przy jego klatce piersiowej.

- Nie jesteś wart pożegnalnej przemowy - wyszeptała jadowicie czternastolatka po czym bez dłuższej zabawy z ofiarą wbiła tasak między rzebrami celując w serce. Było to dość głębokie, jednak nie koniecznie śmiertelne zranienie. Wystarczyło jednak by mężczyzna upadł na ziemię i chwycił się za krawiące mocno miejsce. Z koncika ust zaczeła spływać mu krew, a oczy zacisnęły się w potwornym bólu. - Jeszcze żyjesz, śmieciu? - dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i nogą odrzuciła tamujące krew dłonie. Stanęła okrakiem nad sylwetką ojca i nachyliła się jednocześnie podciągając go do góry za koszulkę. - Powiedz 'pa pa' - upuściła go spowrotem na panele i wbiła tasak mocniej, tym razem przebijając się aż do podłogi pomiędzy kośćmi.

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Dziewczyna podniosła na niego spojrzenie i odebrała jednak nic nie mówiąc.

- Halo? Kiedy przyjedziesz? Korzonki tu zapuszczę!...

- ...Haloo? Spóźniasz się!

Dźwięk po drugiej stronie słuchawki zakomunikował, że rozmówca się rozłączył. Czarnowłosa kobieta spojrzała z przekąsem na wyświetlacz.

- A temu co? Ehh, no nic, trzeba sobie radzić inaczej - spojrzała na zegarek. - Zaraz powinien być autobus...

Usiadła na przystanku i przez chwilę obserwowała kręcących się po okolicy ludzi. Po trzech minutach podjechał autobus, a po kolejnych dziesięciu kobieta otwierała już zamek w drzwiach do domu. Gdy tylko weszła wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

- Co tu tak śmierdzi? - skrzywiła się. Weszła do kuchni i odstawiła torbę, a następnie idąc za węchem podążała wonią krwi, która zaprowadziła ją pod drzwi jej sypialni.

Chciała nacisnąć na klamkę gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a ze środka wyszła jej córka. Na żółtej bluzie miała kilka plam krwi, zaś na dłoniach miała jej już znacznie więcej. Ze spokojem zlizywała ją z lewej dłoni, co na myśl mogło przywieźć kotkę czyszczącą swoje futerko. Podniosła krótkie spojrzenie na rodzicielkę, a następnie bez większego zainteresowania wyminęła ją i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Kobieta była zbyt zszkowana by się odezwać. Niepewnie uchyliła drzwi i od razu zatkała usta na widok jaki jej się ukazał. Ciało jej męża leżało bezwładnie na panelach w kałuży własnej krwi. Brzuch był rozpruty a jelita związane dookoła nóg martwego mężczyzny. W gałki oczne, choć może raczej to co po nich pozostało, wbite były dwa długopisy, zaś dłonie i stopy przybito do podłogi tak jak ukrzyżowanemu Jezusowi, tyle, że użyto tasaków i noży kuchennych. Jama ustna była wyżarta sokami trawiennymi wyciśniętymi z żołątka, który lerzał obok.

Czternastolatka stała obok szafy wyrzucając za siebie wszystkie rzeczy z niej, poza czarnymi, które ustawiała starannie w podręcznej, również czarnej torbie. Gdy do pokoju weszła blada i trzęsąca się Amy.

- Paula... - powiedziała, choć jej głos brzmiał omalże jak szept. - Jak do tego doszło...?

W odpowiedzi nie uzyskała nawet słowa. Nawet spojrzenia. Sama też milczała obserwując córkę. Brunetka po przejrzeniu zawartości ostatniej szafy wstała i schowała do kieszeni mp4. W między czasie zdążyła się przebrać, brakowało jej tylko dwuch rzeczy. Razem z torbą wyszła z pokoju i z korytarza zabrała glany oraz płaszcz swojej matki.

- To moje...! - powiedziała nie zdolna do kłucenia się w takiej błachej sprawie w tym momęcie. - Co ty robisz...? Gdzie idziesz...? Odezwij się do mnie! Powiedz coś do cholery! - były to słowa wypowiedziane na pogranicziu błagania i rozkazu, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią na nie był dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i oddalających się kroków.

To było oficjalne. Fallen przejęła kontrolę.


	2. Nieuchwytność część I

Fallen:

Nietykalna

Rozdzial II

Nieuchwytnosc

Brunetka, 155 centymetrów wzrostu, brązowe oczy, ubrana w czarne spodnie, glany, pasek z ćwiekami, czarną bluzkę bokserkę i czarny, skórzany płaszcz do ziemi, z pentagramem na szyji oraz czarną naszpikowaną ćwiekami torbą na ramieniu szła ulicami Świdnicy, województwo dolnośląskie, Polska.

Gdy ujrzała stojącą na brzegu chodnika taksówkę z przyciemnianymi szybami od razu do niej podeszła i wsiadła na tylne siedzenie od strony kierowcy.

- Gdzie panienkę podwieźć? - spytał taksówkarz.

- Lotnisko we Wrocławiu.

Mężczyzna uniusł brew i spojrzał na dziewczynę w lusterku.

- Jeżdżę tylko po mieście.

- Pojedziesz tam - stwiedziła fakt.

- Przykro mi, ale muszę odmó-

Przestał czując zimne ostrze na gardle.

- Powiedziałam, pojedziesz tam - syknął mu głos prosto do ucha. - I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo równie dobrze sama mogę poprowadzić tą taksówkę bez ciebie.

Mężczyzna przęłknął ślinę.

- Zrozumiano?

- T-tak... - trzęsącą się dłonią sięgną do skrzyni biegów i zaczęli jechać. Po kilkunastu sekundach czternastolatka zabrała składany nóż z grdyki kierowcy i uparła się wygodnie. - Czy to jest porwanie? - spytał mężczyzna, jednak odpowiadało mu milczenie. - Czy to jest porwanie...? - spytał drugi raz. Nic.

Brunetka włączyła sobie muzykę i ze słuchawkami w uszach wpatrywała się za okno. Zaczęło robić się już ciemno i padał deszcz, co najwyraźniej bardzo usatysfakcjonowało dziewczynę, bo zaczeła nucić:

_Krople lecą, odmierzając twoje sekundy_

_Gdy ostatnia spłynie, czas twój minie_

_Gdy ostatnia spłynie, życia twego kres_

_Blisko, blisko jest..._

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy.

- Pani... ja mam żonę, dzieci... nie poradzą sobie beze mnie... proszę...

_Klik klik klak, życia zegar idzie w spak_

_Słowo słowu życie kradnie_

_I na mówce kara spadnie..._

To nucąc popatrzyła się na odbicie mężczyzny w lusterku jasno dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby zamilkł.

Pół godziny później taksówka zaparkowała pod lotniskiem. Wszystkie nerwy w ciele mężczyzny napieły się gdy poczuł oddech na swoim karku.

- Teraz słuchaj uważnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek dowie się o tym co się tu stało, zamorduję Kamila i Aleksandrę na twoich oczach, a później sam zginiesz w męczarniach. Lub na odwrót, to oni będą patrzeć na twoją śmierć - szepnęła jadowicie prosto do ucha taksówkarza.

- Skąd wiesz-

- Nie wiesz, że tylnia kieszeń to kiepska skrytka na dokumenty? - na ustach dziewczyny pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. - Będziesz teraz żyć jak co dzień. Wrócisz do Świdnicy, powiesz, że zasnąłeś w pracy, wrócisz do domu, będziesz się cieszyć życiem i nikgdy nie wspomnisz nikomu o mnie. Uwierz mi, dowiem się natychmiastowo - powiedziała po czym otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z wozu. Za sobą usłyszała tylko dopalany silnik i odjeżdżające auto. Swoje kroki skierowała do bramek.

Gdy właśnie pod nią przechodziła bramka wydała piskliwy dźwięk.

- Proszę się cofnąć i zostawić wszelkie metalowe rzeczy na taśmie bagażowej - poinstruował ochroniarz. Dziewczyna zdjęła pasek z ćwiekami, kolczyki, łańcuszek i ponownie spróbowała przejść przez bramki. Znowu piskliwy dźwięk.

- Ma pani jeszcze coś metalowego?

- Tylko to - czternastolatka wskazała pierścień atlantów na prawej dłoni.

- Proszę zdjąć i spróbować jeszcze raz.

- Odmawiam.

- Musi pani - odparł pracownik służby.

- Nie zrobię tego.

- Proszę zdjąć - brzmiało to już bardziej jak rozkaz.

Pomiędzy ochroniarzem a dziewczyną zapadła chwila ciszy. Mężczyzna wyciągną rękę aby zdjąć jej pierścień siłą, jednak dziewczyna chwyciła go za nadgarstek i drugą dłonią z całej siły uderzyła w nos natychmiastowo go łamiąc. Dziewczyna nie czekając na nic więcej przebiegła przez bramki i chwytając torbę zaczęła uciekać. Nie, złe słowo. Biec. W pogoń za nią ruszyło pięciu ochroniarzy. Można tą pogoń podpiąć pod jakąś scenę ucieczki w filmie akcji. W filmach czarny charakter nigdy nie wygrywa, jednak tym razem było inaczej: dziewczyna zgubiwszy ochronę weszła do damskiej toalety i po upewnieniu się, że nie ma tam kamer zablokowała drzwi, następnie otworzyła torbę i wyjęła z niej nożyczki i bez zastanowienia zcięła włosy na wysokości ramion, nastepnie zciętą kitkę spaliła nad toaletą uważając na alarm przeciwpożarowy i dokładnie przyjrzala się czy nic nie zostało. Gdy była pewna wyjęła z torby szkła kontaktowe w kolorze zielono-szarym.

Dwie minuty później z damskiej toalety wyszła zupełnie odmieniona, ubrana w lekko hipisowskie ubrania z luźną torbą na ramieniu, w środku której była inna, czarna z ćwiekami, jednak tego nikt nie mógł wiedziec.


End file.
